kiminoirumachifandomcom-20200215-history
Kiyomi Yura
Kiyomi Asakura is introduced as one of the childhood friends of Kyousuke Kazama, and later becomes one of the main cast of characters going to Seiko University. Appearance Kiyomi is a tall, voluptuous girl often wearing a stern expression on her face. She has long black hair going down to her waist and straight-cut bangs across her forehead. Personality Kiyomi is stern and rather haughty, but shows a softer side with many of the people that she cares for. She is also very poor at holding in or hiding her feelings, letting people know exactly what she thinks both physically and verbally (and perhaps a little uncontrollably and excessively) whether she wants to or not. Because of this, her austere disposition is often betrayed and the majority of the cast (except for the hapless Takashi Yura) can tell what is going on in her head after just a few meetings. Plot She is first introduced yelling at Kazama to undergo surgery for his terminal illness as Haruto Kirishima enters Kazama's hospital room. She runs out of the hospital after she slaps Yuzuki Eba for preventing him from undergoing the surgery, but Haruto chases her down. She clumsily and unsuccessfully tries to hide the fact that she is in love with Kazama, until Haruto explains that he is pursuing Kazama's current girlfriend Yuzuki and is not willing to give her up without a fight. She then challenges Yuzuki, saying that like Haruto she would not give up on pursuing Kazama. She later interrupts a talk between Haruto and Asuka Mishima at a cafe, where Haruto again calls her out on her feelings. The three get into a friendly but explosive argument, where Kiyomi again reveals her inexperience in relationship issues (and almost taking out Asuka's eye in the process). Haruto and Kiyomi hatch a plan together to break up (or at least talk to) Yuzuki and Kazama, but Kiyomi fails spectacularly in her preparation and her acting. The two temporarily give up on splitting Kazama and Yuzuki after they see the couple happily conversing in the hospital room. Kiyomi is invited along with Haruto, Yuzuki, and Asuka to Kazama's pre-surgery dinner, where she drives Yuzuki into the kitchen with Haruto to cook together. At dinner, she can no longer stand Kazama's teasing about her finding a boyfriend and boldly and angrily confesses her love for her childhood friend. Kazama suggests to Haruto that he should give up on Yuzuki and go after Kiyomi instead, to which Haruto adamantly refuses. Kazama's surgery is successful, but he succumbs to the stress it has placed on his body. Kiyomi cannot stop weeping for her childhood friend and love. At the funeral, Kiyomi directs Haruto to the altar for Kazama's parting gift to Haruto. Kiyomi, Haruto, and Asuka meet up at a cafe. While Asuka goes off to answer a phone call, Kiyomi confronts Haruto about his feelings for Yuzuki and Asuka. When she tells Haruto to take Asuka with him back to Hiroshima, Haruto invites her along as well. In the countryside, Akari Kaga bursts into the Kirishima to greet Haruto and meets Kiyomi and Asuka for the first time. She invites the girls to the hot springs, to which Kiyomi eagerly agrees. She becomes rather obsessed with them, going twice in a day and wanting to visit different ones in Hiroshima. She also meets Takashi and Nanami Kanzaki for the first time, the former of whom falls instantly for Kiyomi. Due to their constant trips to hot springs, Kiyomi and Akari end up extremely close before Kiyomi and the new couple of Haruto and Asuka depart for Tokyo. Kiyomi goes to Seijo University with Haruto, Asuka, Akari, Takashi, and Nanami. She, Asuka, Akari, and Nanami form a strong bond, together interrogating Haruto after Nanami sees him walking out of a love hotel with Shiori Amaya. On another trip to Hiroshima with the rest of the group, Haruto talks to Kiyomi about Takashi's feelings for her. He convinces her to move on from Kazama and continue on with life, to which she responds by going over to comfort an extremely carsick and slightly delusional Takashi. Throughout the rest of the trip, Kiyomi attempts to hide her growing feelings for Takashi but grows belligerently jealous when Rin Eba comes to visit with Yuzuki and starts to flirt with Takashi. After Haruto breaks up with Asuka, Kiyomi angrily states to Haruto that she does not want to see him anymore for betraying her friend. They stay true to this declaration, until Haruto finds through Akari that Kiyomi and Takashi are now dating. On the anniversary of Kazama's death, Haruto and Yuzuki go to Kazama's grave only to meet Kiyomi and Asuka there. Kiyomi is immensely offended that they would come to disrespect Kazama's memory by showing up as a couple, but is touched by Haruto's burning desire to talk to Kazama just one more time. She and Takashi leave the grave bickering. On her third trip to Hiroshima, she invites Yuzuki (rather threateningly) to the hot springs with her and the rest of the girls, indicating that she had finally forgiven Yuzuki. At the winter get-together, she drinks herself into a stupor. She cries when Akari leaves Tokyo for the countryside. Back in Tokio she starts dating Takashi and months later there relationship straits forward so they sleep together and Kiyomi becomes pregnant. The pregnancy wasnt planned, it was an accident. Relationships Her closest friends are Asuka and Akari, perhaps due to the three's similar tomboyish tendencies. She also confides in Haruto often, perhaps due to their parallel interests when they first met and because he appears to be the first true friend (besides Kazama) that she has ever had. Kiyomi and Takashi begin dating sometime after her second trip to Hiroshima. Although she is extremely poor at expressing feelings properly and is slow at picking up on the relationships between people unless explicitly explained to her, Takashi is equally clueless about how to foster a relationship with an actual person instead of in a fantasy. Despite Kiyomi's initial frequent cold shoulders toward her boyfriend, she grows jealous very easily. She becomes a kinder and more caring person under his constant fussing over her; she stays by his side while he is carsick, and eventually allows him to meet her parents. She is part of the group that leaves for Hiroshima from Tokyo on a regular basis. She loves hot springs as much as Asuka loves the snow, and visits often. Category:Characters Category:Female Character